Marine Magnum 870
The Marine Magnum 870 is a silver counterpart to the Remington Wingmaster that appears in Origins. The Marine Magnum 870 shoots less pellets than the Remington Wingmaster, however, its tight spread makes up for that. The Marine Magnum 870 has a relatively very tight spread, but despite this, is still useless for longer distances. Tips * Use this weapon if you want to deal with a swarm and if you want to deal headshots at the same time, as this weapon's tight spread is useful for both of these. * A shot to the head deals a greater damage of 992 (248 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 992) * Like many shotguns in the game, try to reload extremely often, as the fewer the pellets, the quicker the reload. The more pellets shot would make a very long reload. * If reloading, use a melee or press the "F" key to punch, as while doing these, it acts as defense and the Marine Magnum 870 would still reload in the process. * To take care of longer distances, use a pistol, such as a P220 or a Desert Eagle, as they would take care of zombies from longer distances. Pros & Cons Pros * Similar to its counterpart, the Marine Magnum 870 deals massive amounts of damage if used up close, and deals massive damage from slightly farther ranges. ** Due to its tighter spread, it can be used for farther ranges compared to the Wingmaster 870. * Has a tight spread to clear swarms and deal headshots. * Can insta-kill many zombies and weaker zombie types, such as the Shielder and the Glider. ** If used for headshots, its able to insta-kill slightly stronger zombie types such as the Tripper. * The less pellets shot would make a shorter reload. Cons * Despite its tight spread, its still useless for firing zombies at longer distances. * The more pellets shot would make a longer reload. * Should not be used against the Sleeper, due to headshots not being able to insta-kill it, and its slow firerate. * Its slow firerate makes you have a higher chance of being damaged by a swarm. ** Reloading increases this factor * Its tight spread makes this shotgun able to kill a smaller crowd of zombies. Updates * 2/10/2019: The Marine Magnum 870's firerate was increased from 1 second to 1.2 seconds. * 3/28/2019: The Marine Magnum 870 is given pumping sounds and animations. Trivia * The Marine Magnum 870's model is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2. * Same as the Remington Wingmaster, the Marine Magnum 870 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, however, is also the one of the slowest firing weapon in the game. * Same with the Remington Wingmaster, although the Marine Magnum 870 is Pump Action, its pump doesn't have to get pumped after every shot, nor does it make a pumping sound. * The Marine Magnum 870's flashlight is not seen in the icon, however, this is due to the flashlight being located on the side of the gun rather than on the bottom. * If you examine the sides of the Marine Magnum 870, you can see the text "POLICE TACTICAL 12" written on it. * The Marine Magnum 870 shares the same icon with the Remington Wingmaster. * The Marine Magnum 870 able to fire 8 pellets proves that it uses 8-gauge, which could explain why the pellets deal more damage than the SPAS-12 and the Wingmaster 870. Gallery Cshawty.png|The Marine Magnum 870 870Marine_Mag.png|A real life Remington 870 Marine Magnum variant pump shotgun icon.png|The Marine Magnum 870's icon Category:Primary Weapon Category:Weapon Category:Shotgun Category:Origins Category:March of the Dead Category:Gun Category:Pump-Action